You get me closer to Hell
by The Black Firefly
Summary: C'est un recueil de toutes les fics assez angst et perverses que je peux écrire. Principalement basées sur les divisions 3, 5, 9, les arrancars et sans doute Ichigo. Yaoi et hétéro peutêtre même yuri.
1. Jusqu'à en rendre dépendant

**C'est la première fic que je poste sur ce site et pour être honnête je ne suis pas très sûre de mon boulot. Enfin, je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le début. **

**Bleach** **ne m'appartient pas, tout, Gin et Sôsuke y compris, appartient à Tite Kubo (et tant mieux, hein, parce qu'avec moi, la santé mentale des persos serait un peu compromise…)**

**Warning : Yaoi (relation sexuelle entre hommes) Gin/Izuru et très léger sous-entendu BDSM. Pas la peine de me dire que je suis tordue, je le sais déjà alors ceux qui n'aiment pas, inutile de lire. A bon entendeur… **

**J'envisage de faire un recueil de fics du même genre, yaoi ou het (peut-être même yuri, mais ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé) sur les divisions 3, 5, 9, les arrancars et sans doute Ichigo. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis. **

**Cette** **fic se passe après le départ de Gin, Aizen et Tôsen.**

**Jusqu'à en rendre dépendant…**

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds dormait. Son sommeil ne devait pas être tranquille car il ne cessait de remuer. Toujours endormi, il ne s'aperçut pas que la fenêtre de sa chambre s'était ouverte, laissant un léger courant d'air entrer, puis refermée. Il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'une main pâle et froide se posa soudain sur sa joue. Il se redressa en position assise avant de tâtonner sur son matelas à la recherche d'un objet qui aurait dû être là.

-Tu veux ceci , demanda l'intrus en lui tendant un zanpakutô. Je te l'ai momentanément emprunté, au cas où… Un mauvais réflexe et le pire pourrait arriver, n'est-ce pas, Kira-kun ?

L'interpellé se frotta les yeux avant de devoir admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une réminiscence d'un de ses nombreux cauchemars.

-Ichimaru-Taichô…

-Tu es surpris ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ?

Comme Kira ne faisait aucun geste pour récupérer son arme, Gin la déposa précautionneusement sur le tapis. Revenant à lui-même, Izuru se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous voulez me tuer ?

Amusé par la situation, Ichimaru dégaina son zanpakutô et le positionna contre la gorge de Kira, jusqu'à faire couler un mince filet de sang. Il restait immobile, ne tressaillant pas sous la douleur, et semblait attendre sa mort.

-Tu ne ferais même pas un geste pour m'en empêcher ?

-A quoi bon ? Allez-y et finissons-en.

Sa voix, si lasse, reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Ichimaru retira son arme et passa son pouce sur la gorge ensanglanté pour recueillir les dernières gouttes de liquide écarlate avant de le porter à sa bouche en le léchant consciencieusement. Devant le geste si sensuel de son Taichô, Kira se sentit frissonner. Combien de fois Ichimaru n'avait-il pas fait cela avant de le… Non, il ne devait pas l'espérer, ni même le penser ! Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait plus le laisser se servir de lui. Il lui fallait se reprendre. Il détourna les yeux, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Mais c'était bien là le sous-estimer…

Lorsqu'Ichimaru parla, sa voix était encore plus narquoise qu'à l'accoutumée :

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, Kira-kun. Est-il donc si étrange que je m'inquiète pour mon ancien vice-capitaine ?

-Si vous espérez que je vous donne la moindre information sur la Soul Society, vous vous trompez.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour cela.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Je voulais juste te rappeler quelques petites choses que tu n'aurais jamais dû oublier, Kira-kun.

D'ordinaire, la façon dont il prononçait son nom était déjà malsaine, mais là, elle était complètement terrifiante.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Taichô…

-Ah non ? Dis-moi, comment se porte le cher Hisagi ?

-Hisagi-sempai ? Où est le rapport ?

-Je te déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, Kira-kun. Je pourrais te le faire regretter d'une manière particulièrement amusante pour moi, mais très douloureuse pour toi… Bien que j'imagine que tu n'es pas à ça près, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, raconte-moi ce que je veux savoir. Hisagi est-il si bon que cela ? Sait-il te faire jouir, Kira ? Sait-il te faire crier jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de voix ? Sait-il à quel point tu aimes souffrir, à quel point tu aimes la douleur ou te prend-t-il encore pour un ange innocent, ce que tu n'es plus depuis longtemps ? Sait-il comme tu me désirais, comme tu me suppliais à genoux de te prendre, de te faire mal ? Est-ce que Hisagi sait tout cela, Kira-kun ?

-Arrêtez, murmura Izuru en essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Ose seulement me dire que je mens… Vas-y, dis le moi…

-Je…non… Je vous en supplie, arrêtez…

Il s'écroula par terre, cachant son visage de ses mains pour ne pas qu'Ichimaru voit les pleurs qui maculaient ses joues.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur moi ? Je n'ai rien fais, je pensais avoir déjà donné…

Ichimaru s'agenouilla près de lui et essuya doucement ses larmes.

-C'est de ta faute, Izuru… Il ne fallait pas oublier à qui tu appartiens…

Kira se dégagea rapidement. Gin lui avait tout pris, son honneur, son orgueil, sa fierté, son corps et même son âme, mais il ne le laisserait pas continuer à le détruire…

-Je ne vous appartiens pas !

-Oh que si, Izuru…

Ichimaru avança vers lui, le faisant reculer contre le mur et maintint ses poignets d'une seule main pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura en articulant bien, comme s'il voulait le graver dans son esprit :

-Tu es à moi… Et à personne d'autres.

-Je refuse que vous vous serviez de moi. Vous n'arriverez pas à me manipuler de nouveau…

-Tu te mens à toi-même, Kira-kun. Tu en as envie, ne le nie pas… Je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué bien plus que tu ne veux me l'avouer. Hisagi ne sait pas aussi bien que moi ce dont tu as besoin, Kira-kun. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir te le donner…

-Non, il ne faut pas ! Vous…vous êtes un traître… C'est mal, il ne faut pas…

-Mais tu me veux. Ne va pas à l'encontre de tes propres désirs, alors qu'il est si facile d'obtenir satisfaction…

-Jamais ! Je refuse, je ne suis pas votre pute !

-Ton discours a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kira rougit et baissa la tête, honteux.

-J'ai touché juste , reprit Ichimaru en souriant. Tu veux que je te remémore ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais…

-NON !

-Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer aussi véhément, Izuru. A moins que tu ne t'empêches toi-même de céder à la tentation ?

De sa main libre, il prit son zanpakutô et s'en servit pour déchirer le kimono de Kira sur toute sa longueur, le laissant tomber à ses pieds. Il commença à tracer de longues arabesques sanglantes sur la peau pâle d'Izuru qui gémit. De douleur et d'excitation… Le contraste entre la douce brûlure du sang et des mains froides d'Ichimaru lui avait tellement manqué… Il s'aperçut alors que Gin l'avait relâché pour lécher chaque plaie serpentant sur sa peau mais il était bien trop tard pour qu'il puisse même songer à s'écarter sous ce plaisir qui envahissait maintenant tout son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer sous la morsure de Shinsô et trembla lorsque la lame glacée s'éloigna de lui.

-Tu en veux plus, Izuru ?

-Oui… Oui, Taichô…

-Tu as compris la leçon ? Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu recommences à me désobéir ?

Izuru faillit répondre que cela l'encouragerait à recommencer, mais cela aurait été _insolent_, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichimaru sourit, comme s'il comprenait, et s'arrêta soudainement.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus que je - quelle était l'expression ?- «me serve de toi» ?

-Taichô…

-Pourtant, avant, cela ne te dérangeait pas tellement de n'être que mon jouet, tu te souviens ?

-Oui…

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui, je me souviens…

-C'est bien. Et que penserait Hisagi s'il te voyait te comporter comme la petite pute que tu es ? Dis-moi, Izuru, qu'en penserait-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Kira gémit encore plus fort. Il aimait qu'Ichimaru l'insulte, l'humilie… Et Gin le savait.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Hisagi-sempai. Je vous le jure, Taichô…

Le sourire d'Ichimaru s'agrandit.

-Je le savais, Izuru. Je t'ai trop bien dressé pour que tu ne puisses seulement penser à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Etes-vous satisfait, Taichô ?

-Pas tout à fait. A genoux, Izuru.

Il obéit, récoltant un nouveau sourire de Gin.

-Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu veux.

-Je veux plus… Ichimaru-taichô…

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas compris.

-S'il-vous-plaît, Taichô…. Je vous en supplie… Je veux que vous me baisiez…

Sans le quitter des yeux, Ichimaru se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis il le pénétra d'un coup. Kira cria. La douleur était intense, foudroyante, lui procurant tellement de bien… Il tenta de bouger les hanches pour que Gin entre plus profondément en lui mais il l'en empêcha, le faisant gémir de frustration.

-A qui appartiens-tu, Izuru ?

-A vous, Ichimaru-Taichô…, murmura Kira sans la moindre hésitation.

Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, Gin débuta de longs mouvements, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin en lui, sortant et entrant de plus en plus vite, frappant sa prostate à chaque fois. Kira finit par se libérer contre le mur tandis que Gin jouissait en lui.

Reprenant conscience, Kira comprit qu'il avait succombé et s'écarta.

-Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes, je ne te croirais pas.

Ichimaru se pencha et l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

-Je reviendrais, Izuru, alors à la prochaine !

Il partit, laissant derrière lui Kira, encore plus brisé qu'auparavant. Il pensa amèrement que les marques que Gin avait laissées sur son corps n'étaient qu'un pâle reflet de celles gravées à jamais dans son âme…

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de gens comparaient le capitaine de la troisième division à un renard car, pour lui, il n'était qu'un serpent répandant son venin destructeur jusqu'à en rendre dépendant…

**J'apprécierais que vous laissiez des reviews pour avoir votre avis, savoir si je dois continuer et si possible améliorez mes erreurs. (Et si vous connaissez des bons auteurs de angst ou autres joyeusetés dans le genre, je veux bien un lien Je n'ai lu que la partie anglaise sur Bleach alors je ne serais pas contre un peu de français) **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Obscura lux

**Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Tite Kubo (même Gin, Aizen-sama, et Grimm).**

**Euh, le couple est légèrement « pire » que la dernière fois, puisqu'il d'agit de Aizen/Tôshirô. Pour ceux qui m'accuseraient de shôta, je précise qu'étant un shinigami, Tôshirô a largement plus que l'âge légal et qu'il est parfaitement consentant (Comment ça, ce n'est pas évident ???).**

**Et puis, et ce n'est absolument pas de la mauvaise foi, je ne vois pas en quoi ce couple est si horrible. D'abord parce que, sur le fandom anglais, on ne compte plus le nombre d'Ichigo/Tôshirô et qu'à mon humble avis, c'est vraiment improbable étant donné qu'ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole plus d'une dizaine de fois. Ensuite, je me contenterais de mentionner les Aizen/Ichigo (dont je suis fan, à ma plus grande honte ) et le fait qu'Ichigo est sans doute bien plus jeune que Shirô. Je m'excuse pour les fans de ces couples et précise que je ne disais cela que pour me disculper.**

**Je tiens également à ajouter, pour les fans du taichô de la dixième division, que c'est un de mes persos préférés et que je ne m'acharne pas sur lui par plaisir (contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser) mais uniquement parce que j'ai halluciné que personne n'ai utilisé les sous-entendus du tome 20. (Il paraît que je suis la seule suffisamment tordue pour les voir, mais bon…)**

**J'aimerais aussi remercier K de m'avoir donné son avis sur cette « chose » et m'avoir encouragée à le poster.**

**Excusez-moi de raconter ma vie et merci de me lire !!!**

**Obscura** **lux**

Il entre dans une pièce sombre et froide, puis se dirige d'un pas sûr vers une cellule. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs y est assis, les poignets attachés dans le dos.

-Bienvenue à Las Noches, Tôshirô-kun. Ou devrais-je dire Hitsugaya-taichô ?

Devant le visage souriant d'Aizen, le jeune capitaine de la dixième division sent la colère affluer. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, comme pour se calmer, et reste silencieux.

-Oh, voyons, ne sois pas si froid, _Shirô-chan_ !

Tôshirô sert les dents en entendant ce surnom tant exécré prononcé d'une façon ô combien ironique par Aizen. Son mutisme ne semble pas le déranger outre mesure car il s'avance vers les barreaux et ouvre la porte.

-C'est vraiment gênant que tu persistes à m'ignorer, Tôshirô-kun. Dire que je me faisais une telle joie de te savoir ici ! Tu sais, je m'ennuie tellement… Mis à part Gin, je n'ai personne avec qui jouer. Tôsen et les autres arrancars sont ennuyants et ont bien trop peur de moi. Pourtant, je ne compte pas les tuer. Enfin, pas tout de suite…

Le jeune garçon préfère ne pas interroger l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division sur ce qu'il entend par « jouer ». Il a déjà une petite idée sur la question et il se passe très bien de certaines images mentales. Il se demande si Aizen compte « jouer » avec lui avant de repousser rapidement cette simple pensée pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Sôsuke a eu le temps de percevoir l'éclair de panique qui a traversé ses grands yeux verts. Evidemment, son plaisir n'en est que plus grand…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Shirô-chan. Je pourrais presque croire que tu as peur de moi. Mais je t'assure que tu aimerais cela. Peut-être même que tu crierais… De douleur ou de plaisir, ça, ça ne tient qu'à toi…

C'en est trop pour les nerfs de Tôshirô. Il a passé une journée dans cette cellule sombre et froide, ignorant ce qui allait lui arriver, ignorant même si ses amis étaient en vie. Et maintenant, Aizen vient, le provoque et sous-entend qu'il pourrait le… Enfin, sous-entend des choses horribles.

Il se redresse brusquement et crie :

-Allez-vous faire foutre !

-Ne sois pas vulgaire, Tôshirô-kun. Je déteste cela.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix est devenue dure, menaçante. Tôshirô ne l'a jamais entendu parler à quelqu'un de cette façon lorsqu'ils étaient au Sereitei. En fait, il ne l'a jamais vu comme cela, si mauvais, si dangereux.

_Heureusement qu'Hinamori ne peux pas le voir, _pense-t-il.

-Hinamori ?, reprend Aizen.

Tôshirô s'aperçoit alors qu'il a pensé à voix haute.

-Même si Hinamori me voyait, cela ne changerait rien. Elle a continué à m'admirer après que je lui ai menti, que je l'ai trompée et même quand j'ai essayé de la tuer. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tôshirô-kun, il n'y a pas de sentiment plus éloigné de la compréhension que l'admiration. Et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Tu admires Hinamori pour sa douceur, son courage, sa gentillesse, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même que tu l'aimes. Mias tu ne la comprends pas pour autant, ne dis pas le contraire. Tu ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour ne pas me haïr, pour continuer à croire en moi. Et pire que tout, tu ne sais rien d'elle. Tu la vois comme une petite fille naïve, pure et innocente. Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle me désirait. Oui, elle me désirait, je ne suis pas aveugle au point de l'ignorer. Tu ne sais rien de la honte qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle voulait plus chaque fois que je la touchais chastement. Tu ne sais pas qu'elle rêvait que je la prenne. Tu ne sais pas que, même maintenant, elle en a toujours envie, peut-être même plus.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Comment osez-vous dire cela ? Comment osez-vous salir Hinamori ?

Aizen sourit.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Tôshirô-kun. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-moi que je mens. Fais-le et je te jure que plus jamais je ne le répèterais.

Tôshirô lève ses yeux émeraudes qui rencontrent ceux d'Aizen puis baisse la tête, ne pouvant soutenir son regard mais refusant d'admettre qu'il pourrait seulement dire vrai.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Hinamori ne peut pas… Pas elle…

Sa voix tremble. Le sourire de Sôsuke s'agrandit. Il se rapproche encore plus près du jeune garçon et lui caresse doucement la joue.

-Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu refuses juste de le reconnaître. Parce qu'accepter que même Hinamori aie une face sombre signifierait accepter la tienne. C'est de la lâcheté, Shirô-chan, de refuser le mal qui est en toi et de te cacher derrière ta morale insignifiante. C'est cela la différence entre vous, Shinigamis, et moi. Vous masquez votre côté obscur avec des idéaux stupidement humains tandis que moi, je sais et j'accepte ce que je suis vraiment. Il n'y a rien de noble à se comporter ainsi. Ne le sens-tu pas, Shirô-chan ? Ne sens tu pas ton côté obscur vibrer à chacune de mes paroles ? N'y a-t-il pas une part en toi qui en a envie ? Cette partie de toi que tu cherches à étouffer de toutes tes forces… Ce serait si facile, Shirô-chan. Ce serait si facile de céder à la tentation, de te laisser aller… Ce serait si facile de te dire que tu es attaché, que tu es impuissant, que tout est de ma faute… Ce serait si facile de me laisser te prendre, te faire crier, te faire jouir… Ce serait si facile, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu te jures à toi-même que cela n'arriveras pas parce que c'est mal. Tu es persuadé que tu ne cèderas pas. Tu y crois, tu cherches à t'en convaincre pour t'empêcher de succomber. Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas faire taire cette voix qui peu à peu s'amplifie…

A cet instant précis, Tôshirô réalise quelle est véritablement la force d'Aizen. Il comprend l'âme humaine. Il comprend sa noirceur et retourner ses faiblesses contre ses victimes pour mieux les faire plier.

-Jamais… Jamais je ne vous laisserais…, murmure-t-il.

Il a conscience qu'Aizen a touché juste et qu'il essaie de s'auto-persuadé de ne pas céder mais il doit continuer à résister. Il ne pliera pas, sa fierté, son honneur, son humanité sont en jeu.

-Très bien, réponds Aizen en riant légèrement. Très bien, allons-y, Shirô-chan, jouons. Essaie de m'affronter. Nous verrons jusqu'à quel point tu tiendras avant d'abandonner. Mais sache que tu finiras par me supplier de te prendre, sache que tu finiras par te soumettre… Et peut m'importe le temps dont j'aurais besoin…

En entendant cette voix si tentatrice, si séductrice, Tôshirô comprend que ce sera bien plus dur que ce qu'il a présagé. Parce qu'Aizen a raison, une partie de lui en a envie. Et cette réalité lui fait bien plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre à cause de la honte qui le submerge. Il se demande ce qu'il a bien put faire pour mériter cela, mais il a beau chercher, il ne trouve pas. Maintenant, il a réellement peur. Peur de ce qu'Aizen va lui faire, peur qu'il le laisser faire sans opposer la moindre résistance… Et à cette peur s'ajoute également l'incertitude au sujet de ses amis.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse face à Aizen mais l'inquiétude prend le dessus sur sa raison.

-Où sont les autres ?

Il remarque avec satisfaction qu'Aizen a reculé de quelques centimètres.

-Les autres ? Tu veux dire, ces Shinigamis qui t'accompagnaient ?

Comme s'il l'ignorait… Tôshirô acquiesce. Il peut au moins lui donner ce plaisir.

-Il me semble qu'Abarai et ceux de la onzième division sont dans une autre cellule. Ton fukutaichô et Kuchiki doivent y être aussi, à mon avis. Désolé, mais je ne me suis pas soucié d'eux. J'étais tellement ravi de te savoir ici que je suis venu tout de suite…

-Et Ichigo ?

-L'âme errante ? Je crois me souvenir de l'avoir gardé pour plus tard. Grimmjow m'a demandé de le lui laisser et comme c'est lui qui a permis ta capture…

Tôshirô le fusille du regard. Comment peut-il dire cela tout en souriant ? Grimmjow est complètement malade, Ichigo va vraiment souffrir…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?, ricane Aizen. Oh, comme c'est touchant… Mais tu sais, Grimmjow n'est pas aussi _raffiné_ que moi, il ne prend pas le temps de briser psychologiquement ses victimes avant de s'amuser avec… Je plains vraiment Kurosaki, il risque de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir pendant un sacré moment…

_Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose_, songe amèrement le capitaine de la dixième division.

Mais non, il est attaché, désarmé, et son reiatsu est au plus bas. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pourrait pas vaincre Aizen.

Soudain, Tôshirô comprend. Il reste encore un moyen de sauver Ichigo et les autres. Il sourit en pensant avec ironie que, s'il s'en sort vivant, ils lui devront une fière chandelle. Mais après tout, c'est le devoir d'un capitaine de protéger ses subordonnés…

-Je vous propose un marché, annonce-t-il d'une voix ferme, sans la moindre trace de peur. Relâchez-les et je ferai _tout _ce que vous voudrez.

Il voit dans les yeux de Sôsuke que c'est exactement ce qu'il attend. Il avait prévu comment il réagirait et c'est sans doute dans ce but qu'il a capturé des otages. Il soupire. Cela n'a plus aucune importance, maintenant.

-Tu feras _tout_ ?, l'interroge Aizen, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Vraiment _tout_ ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, si tu réussis à me satisfaire, je les laisserai s'en aller librement, tu as ma parole.

Tôshirô sait qu'il peut y croire. Aizen ne s'abaisserait pas à mentir, il est trop orgueilleux pour cela.

-Tu te doutes de ce que je vais te demander, Shirô-chan ?

-Oui.

-Et pourtant c'est toi qui m'as fait cette proposition. L'amitié est vraiment un sentiment très étrange…

Tout en parlant, Aizen le détache.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?, panique-t-il.

-Je sais que tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Sur ce point, je te fais confiance. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu me désobéis ?

-Oui.

-Oui qui ?

-Oui, Aizen.

-Oh non, Shirô-chan, maintenant, tu m'appartiens corps et âme, alors je te suggère de te montrer un peu plus _respectueux_.

-Oui, Aizen-_sama_.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait préféré mourir, mais là, c'est la vie de ses amis qui dépend de lui. Aizen le sait et en profite.

-C'est bien, je vois que tu as compris, Shirô-chan.

Sans le moindre avertissement, Sôsuke se penche sur lui et l'embrasse. Paniqué, il réalise qu'il va vraiment y passer.

Déjà, l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division enlève la ceinture de son kimono, le faisant frissonner. De peut, tente-t-il de se convaincre. Il ne peut pas voir lui-même l'étincelle de désir qui s'est allumée dans ses yeux émeraudes. Les mains d'Aizen sur sa peau nue sont douces et chaudes et il aimerait tellement se laisser aller…

Mais il ne faut pas. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler la raison pour laquelle c'est interdit, mais il ne faut pas qu'il désire que ces mains continuent plus bas, qu'il veuille qu'Aizen ne s'arrête pas. C'est mal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi en ressent-il autant de plaisir, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si bon ?

Lorsque la bouche de Sosûke commence à descendre le long de sa gorge jusqu'à mordiller la peau si sensible à la jonction de l'épaule, il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps de gémir. Sa conscience se bat de toutes ses forces contre le plaisir qui ne cesse de croître mais son corps se cambre sous les caresses toujours plus entreprenantes d'Aizen.

Cependant, Sôsuke s'arrête brusquement, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation.

-Tu aimes cela, Shirô-chan ?

Il ne répond pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela. Il a beau refuser d'admettre ce fait, il ne peut pas berner Aizen. Et c'est douloureux. Il aurait préféré qu'Aizen le prenne de force, ç'aurait été beaucoup plus simple. C'est un forme de sadisme de lui donner du plaisir parce qu'après, la honte et l'humiliation le consumeront aussi sûrement que le désir.

-Je t'ai posé une question, Tôshirô-kun.

Evidemment, il faut que Sôsuke en rajoute pour rendre la situation encore pire que ce qu'elle est déjà.

-Réponds-moi.

La gorge de Tôshirô est trop sèche pour pouvoir seulement articuler un mot mais lorsque les mains si apaisantes d'Aizen se posent de nouveau sur son corps en feu, il crie. Sôsuke sourit et lui tient délicatement le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

-J'attends toujours, Shirô-chan.

Cette fois-ci, son ton est plus amusé qu'autre chose. Devant les yeux d'Aizen, Tôshirô ne peut que trembler de tous ses membres. La réponse franchit ses lèvre sans même qu'il ne pense à la retenir, ne serait-ce que par fierté :

-Oui.

- Il semblerait que tu n'aies toujours pas compris… Ce serait réellement regrettable que je doive sévir, ne penses-tu pas ?

-Oui, Aizen-_sama_.

-Eh bien, tu vois, quand tu y mets du tien…

Et Aizen s'écarte encore. Tôshirô ne peux s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

-Si tu en veux plus, il faut demander.

Sa raison le force à se taire mais, une fois de plus, son corps prend le dessus. Il a déjà abandonné sa dignité, il n'est plus à cela près…

-Aizen-sama… S'il vous plaît…

-S'il vous plaît quoi ?

La honte le fait rougir.

-Vous savez…

-Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si, voyons.

Sa rougeur s'accentue. Il ne peut pas décemment dire ces mots… Et pourtant, lorsque les mains de Sôsuke se retrouvent sur ses hanches, il murmure :

-S'il vous plaît… Je… Je veux… Prenez-moi.

-Ce n'était pas si dur.

Doucement, lentement, Aizen caresse ses cuisses, lui écartant les jambes.

-Je te l'avais dit, tu te souviens, Shirô-chan ? Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par me supplier…

Tôshirô gémit. Les mots d'Aizen, prononcés pour blesser, pour l'humilier, ne font qu'accentuer l'excitation qu'il ne peut désormais plus contenir. Puis il crie quand Sôsuke entre un doigt en lui, pour le préparer. Il a mal, mais est vite envahi par un plaisir encore jamais ressenti.

-Je suis persuadé qu'Hinamori, l'innocente petite Hinamori, serait jalouse de toi, Shirô-chan…, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en ajoutant un second doigt.

Et à cet instant, cette pensée même, si répugnante, ne lui fait pas honte. Bien au contraire… Tôshirô sait que cela signifie qu'il est tombé encore plus bas qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en soucier. Ce qui est encore pire… Le plaisir est intense, trop intense, mais cela ne suffit pas, il en veut plus, il veut sentir Aizen en lui et tant pis pour le reste.

-S'il vous plaît, Aizen-sama, oh s'il vous plaît…

Aizen n'en demande pas plus. Il sait ce que ces supplications coûtent à sa victime. Il défait à la hâte son propre kimono et il l'embrasse tendrement, et cette douceur feinte fait gémir Tôshirô pendant qu'il le pénètre. Au début, la douleur est fulgurante puis, au fur et à mesure, elle s'atténue. Il crie à chaque va-et-vient d'Aizen.

Il crie, il hurle, il gémit, il n'en peut plus, le plaisir est si fort qu'il en devient quasiment insupportable. Il sent qu'il y est presque, qu'il va bientôt…

-Crie mon nom, lui ordonne Aizen d'une voix rauque. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom lorsque je te ferai jouir, Shirô-chan.

Et il obéit, et il crie, et il hurle, et il ne peut plus s'arrêter, et il jouit, et c'est bon, trop bon…

Mais il revient à lui-même. Il se redresse, contemple la preuve de son propre plaisir et il comprend alors ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a cédé. Exactement comme Aizen le lui avait prédit.

Celui-ci le regarde, satisfait. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il a gagné… Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce :

-Comme promis, je libérerai les autres shinigamis. Ton sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, Shirô-chan. Quoique je me demande s'il s'agissait réellement d'un _sacrifice_…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui lance un sarcasme avant de partir ?

Une fois la porte refermée, Tôshirô ne peut plus se contenir. Les larmes coulent librement le long de ses joues encore rougies. Il essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible car il n'ignore pas qu'Aizen risque encore de l'entendre, mais il est incapable de supporter cela une minute supplémentaire. Aizen a eu raison, a raison sur toute la ligne. Tout est de sa faute. S'il avait agi uniquement pour sauver ses amis, tout n'aurait pas été aussi terrible. Il aurait pu s'en remettre, se convaincre qu'il n'était pas coupable, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il a apprécié. Il lui suffit de regarder par terre, s'il a besoin d'une preuve. Il peut encore voir le mélange du sperme d'Aizen et du sien sur le sol terne de la cellule. Il détourne le regard. Il n'a pas le courage de supporter cette vue. Parce qu'il a aimé cela. Il a même _supplié_ Aizen, bordel ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Il n'est rien d'autre que le jouet d'Aizen, maintenant. Juste son jouet, sa pute…

La colère, la haine, la honte, tous ces sentiments se brouillent en lui pour ne former qu'une rage incontrôlable qu'il ne peut, ne veut refréner. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, glacial taichô de la dixième division, perd le contrôle au point de frapper sauvagement le mur. Il ne s'arrête que pour contempler le sang provenant de ses phalanges meurtries couler le long de ses mains et s'écraser sur le sol souillé. Le spectacle de son sang mêlé au sperme ravive son désespoir. Il sert les poings, aggravant ses blessures, et recommencer à marteler le mur, encore et encore. Il se sent presque _purifié_ par la souffrance physique, mais c'est loin, très loin de lui suffire.

-Merde, murmure-t-il. MERDE !

Quelques étages plus haut, un homme aux cheveux étrangement argentés sourit. Un sourire malsain et cruel qui fait froid dans le dos… Ses yeux mi-clos masquant ses pupilles rouges sang passent de la caméra de surveillance au visage blême, d'habitude si inexpressif de son vis-à-vis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kaname ? Tu n'as pas apprécié la vue ?

L'homme à la peau aussi sombre que la nuit le dévisage, incrédule.

-Je te prierais de cesser de me parler aussi familièrement à l'avenir, Ichimaru. Etre alliés ne signifie pas obligatoirement être amis.

Kaname Tôsen soupire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'a jamais pu apprécier l'homme en face de lui. Cet homme est dangereux, c'est une certitude. Bien sûr, à Las Noches, les gens dangereux sont légion, mais aucun arrancar ne peut atteindre le niveau d'horreur que lui inspire Ichimaru. Pas même Grimmjow, avec ses instincts bestiaux irrépressibles, ou Ulquiorra et ses grands yeux verts sans vie… Ichimaru semble se délecter de la douleur des autres, ce qui le répugne profondément.

-Ah, pardon _Tôsen_, reprend Gin, sans se départir de son sourire. J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas voir. Mais je pense que tu as tout de même pu profiter de la beauté de la scène…

-J'en ai entendu bien trop à mon goût. C'est pour cela que tu m'as conduit ici ?

-Ben oui, je ne voulais pas être le seul à en profiter.

-A en profiter ?

Tôsen faillit s'étrangler. _Profiter_ d'une horreur pareille ?

-Je n'aurais pas le droit de m'amuser avec Hitsugaya-taichô, ironise Gin. Sôsuke va vouloir le garder pour lui… Ceci dit, je le comprends.

-Ichimaru ! C'est un enfant ! Comment peux-tu… ?

-Ah, Tôsen, tu es désespérant… Tu n'as pas entendu Sôsuke ? A cause de ta, je cite, « morale insignifiante », tu passes à côté de pleins de choses. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que tu n'as jamais seulement pensé à t'amuser avec ton fukutaichô. Assez mignon, le fukutaichô, sois-dit en passant… Et dévoué, avec ça !

-Shûhei était mon subordonné, je ne pouvais quand même pas faire cela à mon propre subalterne !

L'espace d'un instant, Kaname se surprend à plaindre Kira mais finit par comprendre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas y penser du tout.

-Ne me dis pas que tu refuserais si Sôsuke te le demandait ?

-Si _Aizen-sama_ me demandait quoi ?

-Devine.

Devant sourire de Gin, excellente imitation de celui qu'Aizen arborait un peu plus tôt, Tôsen se réjouit presque d'être aveugle. Il ne peut pas le voir mais ressent l'aura perverse qui émane de lui.

-Jamais Aizen-sama ne demanderait… Jamais Aizen-sama ne ferait… Il n'est pas comme toi !

-Tu n'as pas encore compris, on dirait. Qu'est-ce que tu es lent… Enfin, soupire-t-il, peux-tu au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu as suivi Sôsuke ?

-Tu n'es pas concerné, à ce qui me semble. De toute façon, tu ne saisirais pas. Le simple concept de justice t'est totalement étranger. Mais Aizen-sama, lui, veut faire le bien, même en utilisant des moyens détournés. Pour faire régner la justice, il faut parfois faire des concessions. Après tout, seul compte le résultat final.

-C'est toi qui ne saisit pas. Faire le bien ? Faire régner la justice ? Est-ce que tu crois que ce que Sôsuke a fait au gamin est juste ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il l'avait mérité ? Non, bien sûr. Sôsuke l'a fait uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il en avait le pouvoir.

Kaname ne sait pas comment répondre à cela et décide de biaiser pour gagner du temps :

-Et toi, Ichimaru ? Pourquoi as-tu suivi Aizen-sama ?

-Parce que rien n'est plus excitant que la souffrance des autres.

A ce moment, Aizen entre dans la pièce, obligeant Kaname à ranger le zampakutô qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer.

Sôsuke ne peut que se réjouir d'avoir Gin à ses côtés. Enfin une personne qui le comprend réellement et qui l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est…

Cependant, il ne faut pas que Gin s'amuse ainsi avec Tôsen, il peut encore lui être utile. Et il sait à quel point Ichimaru peut être doué en torture psychologique parce que c'est lui qui l'a formé. Il faut avouer qu'il a eu de la chance d'avoir un élève si _enthousiaste_…

Il se compose donc le sourire empreint de douceur que Kaname lui connaît.

-Tu peux y aller, Kaname.

-Hai, Aizen-sama.

Il s'incline, puis sort.

Tôsen soupire de soulagement. Comment a-t-il pu accorder la moindre importance au délire d'Ichimaru ? Aizen-sama est toujours le même, aussi affable, chaleureux et bienveillant qu'auparavant. Kaname a honte d'avoir laissé ce serpent perfide d'Ichimaru répandre son venin en lui. Il regrette d'avoir douté, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, d'Aizen-sama. Il ne peut pas s'être trompé en le choisissant. Kaname refuse de s'attarder sur ce blasphème car, si Ichimaru dit vrai, plus rien n'a de sens.

Pourtant, l'incertitude s'installe peu à peu dans un sombre recoin de son âme. Et encore, il n'a pas pu voir la lueur obscure briller dans les yeux de Sôsuke, à cet instant si semblables à ceux de Gin…

**Merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'a vraiment encouragée.**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas fait mes personnages trop OCC (si oui, je m'en excuse).**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !!!**


End file.
